Moon (Inktober)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Tapi rasa cemburu itu berhak dirasakan oleh siapapun, meski kau terus mengatakan bahwa itu adalah dosa.


**Tapi rasa cemburu itu berhak dirasakan oleh siapapun, meski kau terus mengatakan bahwa itu adalah dosa.**

**Moon**

Waktu itu kau bilang bahwa ada gejala aneh yang kau alami selama kurun waktu 2 minggu terakhir. Kau tak paham mengapa itu bisa terjadi dan bertanya perihal itu kepada benakmu sendiri. Kala kau mencari-cari jawaban atas semua peristiwa yang terjadi, seseorang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sangat jelas, ringan, masuk akal dan tak ada kemustahilan didalamnya.

Tapi pada kenyataan yang disajikan orang itu kepadamu, kau menghindari jawaban itu dengan rasa tak suka. Kau tak menyukai jawabannya itu, tak menerimanya dan membencinya. Kau mengutuk si pemberi jawaban dengan sangat kejam dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Kau mengingkarinya, tapi dia memaklumi dengan cara kelewat sederhana.

"Aku mengatakan sebuah fakta!" si gadis menyergapmu dengan pernyataan berikut. Tidak ada tatapan permusuhan yang ia sajikan seperti yang kau lakukan padanya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil seolah maklum lalu menghindari jawaban dan ucapan lain yang dapat membuatmu marah lagi.

si gadis melanjutkan. "Kau mungkin cemburu, barangkali? Kakakmu... dia memang yang terbaik, tapi kau tak perlu sampai semarah ini, bukan?"

Kau mungkin menganggap bahwa Shion bercanda diatas semua pernyataan yang kau lontarkan. Rasa cemburu akan Kakakmu terus mengaliri darahmu, masuk ke jantung dan seluruh jiwa ragamu. Kau tak mengerti mengapa kau menjadi begini, tetapi diam-diam kau percaya dengan apa yang Shion katakan.

Seorang Uchiha Itachi yang keren mensabotase seluruh pikiranmu. Terbang dan melayang rendah diatas kepalamu. Kau mungkin belum menyadari betapa Kakakmu mencintaimu, dia mengorban segala atas namamu. Meski dia disanjung orang-orang dan selalu mendapat pujian yang spektakuler, tak sedikitpun dia melupakan dirimu, adik kecil yang manis seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau menganggap kepopuleran Kakakmu sebagai sesuatu yang kau benci, berpikir bahwa itu semua merusak segalanya yang ada pada dirimu. Tapi dalam hati kecilmu bukan itu rasa cemburu yang kau rasakan. Itu sesuatu yang lain. Ada hal lain yang terbagi diantaranya, ketika itu semua menyangkut pada kepercayaan dirimu terhadap Itachi.

Meski Itachi terus mengatakan dengan cara kelewat manis bahwa dia akan membagi waktunya denganmu, bermain dan mancing di sungai, itu semua hanya wacana belaka. Kalian tak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu, ketika Itachi mendapat penghargaan dari Konoha atas kerja kerasnya yang memukau.

Ia banyak mendapatkan wawancara, undangan dari desa lain, acara makan malam dengan beberapa petinggi dan hal-hal lain yang tak dapat kau mengerti. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi sangat menganggu, lambat laun Itachi jarang pulang ke rumah.

Kau marah karena hal itu, kau cemburu karena waktu yang Itachi punya terbagi menjadi 2. Antara pekerjaan dan dirimu. Kau merasa bahwa cemburu yang kau rasakan adalah sebuah dosa, karena pada kenyataannya Itachi sangat menikmati ini. Dia begitu profesional dengan apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini, ketika kau diam-diam melihat ada berapa banyak uang dan hadiah yang Itachi dapatkan dan para gadis yang menunggu.

Kau juga merasakan apa yang Itachi dapatkan. Sepeda baru yang sering kau gunakan untuk mengunjungi Shion. Kau menyukai Shion, sahabat terbaik yang kau dapat dan paling mengerti akan perasaanmu. Kau mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, tapi membuang fakta itu jauh-jauh.

"Ya, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau memang merindukan Kakakmu? Kalau kau jujur karena kesibukannya, dia mungkin akan meluangkan waktu."

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mengerti. Dia pasti akan berpikiran kalau aku marah karena aku kurang populer dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya."

"Kenapa dia harus berpikir begitu? Dia 'kan Itachi, dia Kakakmu dan lebih paham segala hal tentang dirimu! Kenapa kau malah menyangkalnya? Apa kau tidak percaya padanya? Kau tak boleh seperti itu!"

"Tapi, Shion..."

"Tak ada ungkapan _tapi_ dalam cemburu dan mencintai, itu adalah hak paten milik siapapun. Kau boleh jatuh cinta pada siapapun dan boleh membenci seseorang, itulah yang membuatmu menjadi manusia."

"Jadi... aku harus apa?"

"Telepon saja dia dan bilang _cepatlah pulang aku merindukanmu._"

.

.

.

Malam itu, bulatan Bulan yang terang sekali muncul untuk kesekian kalinya di langit Konoha, di atas kepala Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan perasaan teramat tenang sembari menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

_"Kakak, malam ini Bulannya indah, bukan?"_

.

.

.

_Uchiha Sasuke, 13 tahun. Merasa cemburu sangat parah atas Kakaknya yang jarang pulang._


End file.
